A Cinderella Moment
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: Even Ritsu have his own Cinderella moment once in a while... luckily, his Prince Charming Takano san is always there to put his shoe back in place...


A Cinderella Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

* * *

Ritsu wanted to slam his head on the nearest wall.

Of all the things that should happen to him, why this?

He looked at his feet, the left one was dressed in a brown, leather shoes, and the right one? It was just dressed in a white sock.

Yes. He was missing a shoe.

He was seriously cursing himself for not tying his shoes before getting out of his apartment, but like any other people who is scared of being late, he couldn't care less about other things than catching the latest train to get to work before the time ticks you out.

So off he go, no, he didn't lose his shoe in the subway.

To God's graces, he didn't hop towards Marukawa Publishing on one leg, no, he didn't, but he didn't exactly remember where he left it either.

He knew he still have both his shoes when he came into the building. So he's sure that his goddamn shoe is somewhere in the building, he just couldn't remember where because he passed through a lot of rooms.

And now that he went to men's room, he just noticed that his right foot seemed to be feeling cold.

And now that he got to take a look on it, he felt all the bad luck came swinging on him in snap.

"Argh! " He grumbled as he bit his lip. How can he go back to work with just one shoe on? Not to mention they will have a meeting later. He's sure he'll be the complete laughing stock of the Editing department for months with this whole Cinderella scenario. How embarrassing!

He sighed. He should've brought back up shoes just in case, that way, he won't have any problem.

But there's no use reminding himself about that one right now.

He breathed, he should calm down, he should be looking for his shoe right now instead of cursing the Gods for his fate of the day.

Taking a deep breathe, he stepped out of the men's room and hopped on one leg as silently as possible.

He then went back to places that he came from, the fax room, the photocopying machine, the hallway, the lunch room, but still… he couldn't find his right shoe.

God, what a day…

He crouched on the floor and looked under the tables, and still, his shoe hadn't had enough and wanting to torment him by playing hide and seek.

When he saw no trace of his shoe, he breathed. No use, he had to go now, his break is over and he needed to go to the meeting right now.

Sighing in dejection, Ritsu then went back to the Emerald Editorial Department with a sulking expression on his face.

"Oi, Onodera, where have you been? The meeting is about to start. " His boss/lover Takano Masamune asked.

Ritsu didn't answer back, he was still sulking, he couldn't find his shoe, now, he'll be laughed at in the meeting –

WHACK!

"Oi, are you listening to me? " Takano hissed at his subordinate. "We're about to start the meeting so get your ass out of the chair. " He said as he pulled him up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Ritsu exclaimed.

All the Emerald Editors looked at him in surprise.

"Why the hell not? You completed the proposals, right? " Takano asked as he crossed his arms.

"You don't understand, I… I… " Ritsu stuttered.

"You're what? Onodera, I don't have time to waste for something so – "

"I lost my shoe! " Ritsu exclaimed.

The Emerald Department was enveloped in silence, and then afterwards, to Ritsu's surprise, and annoyance, his fellow editors let out a nervous laugh.

"That's it, Ritchan? We thought something bad happened to you … " Kisa said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's not funny! I can't walk around looking like this! " Ritsu faltered.

"Well, why don't you just walk in your socks? " Mino suggested.

"That'll be more embarrassing!" He retorted.

"If you don't want to do it then you have no choice but to walk to the meeting looking like that. " Hatori said matter of fact.

Ritsu bit his lip, God, this day really sucks.

Takano looked at his subordinate. "Did you go look in the places that you've been through all this time? "

"I did, but my shoe isn't there! " Ritsu answered in frustration.

"How about in the documentation room? Did you go back there? I saw you were looking something in there earlier…"

Ritsu widened his eyes. "Uh… no…"

Takano breathed. "Idiot… " He muttered as he took his arm. "Let's go look in there and then we'll go to that damn meeting. "

"But we'll be late – "

"Those damn suckers can wait. " Takano dismissed as he pulled his subordinate out of the room.

When they reached the documentation room, both men started to look under the shelves, Ritsu prayed that he will be the one to find his shoe, if Takano does… well… he will surely ask for a payment in return.

And those payments can be very embarrassing, like a chaste kiss or making out in an empty room –

"Oi, Onodera, I think I found your shoe. " Takano said as he stood up.

Oh great, now he _owe_ him another debt, thanks a lot, lady luck.

Ritsu then slowly stood up. And true enough, in Takano's hand is his right shoe.

"Thank you… Takano san. " He whispered as he stretched his hand to get his shoe, but to his surprise, his boss swayed his arm to the side.

"What are you doing? " Ritsu protested. "I need that back! We're going to be late – "

Takano smirked. "I will return this to you, if you do me a favour… "

See? Everytime this man helps him, he always asks for something in return. The nerve!

"What do you want now? " Ritsu growled. He's sure that he's going to ask him to kiss him or come to his apartment tonight –

"Let me put it on for you… " Takano replied much to Ritsu's surprise.

"Excuse me? " Ritsu asked in astonishment.

"Are you deaf? I said I'll put on your shoe for you. "

"But why? " Ritsu asked. Sometimes, this guy is so weird.

Takano smirked. "Of course, I'm the _Prince Charming_ that found the shoe of Cinderella, so I should put it on for her. "

"I'm a _he_ not a s _he_. " He corrected. "And stop being so childish, Takano san! " He huffed. Who could've thought that the tyrannical Editor In Chief of Emerald Department is a believer of kiddie fairy tales?

"Doesn't matter, either way, you can only have this shoe if _I_ put it on for you. If you don't want to, then you can walk to the meeting room looking like Cinderella and get embarrassed for months for all I care, or you'll do as I wish and give me your right foot and let me slip the shoe for you, the choice is yours. "

Ritsu wanted to scold him for his childish antics, but since they are going to be late and he didn't want to risk suffering embarrassment from his peers, he obliged and gave him his right foot.

"Fine, but do it quickly… " He muttered.

Takano gave a pleased smile, kneeling down, he took Ritsu's right foot gently in his hands, he then slipped the shoe on his foot lovingly, then tied the laces tightly to secure it.

Ritsu blushed at the action. It was a simple gesture of slipping a shoe back on and yet…

How come it looked and felt so romantic!?

Shoot, if only his manly pride is not stopping him, he will squeal and giggle or faint like a girl with that gesture! Who would've thought being Cinderella for a moment will make you feel like you're in a romantic fairy land filled with rainbows and butterflies all of a sudden?

"There you go, _Cinderella_ , your right shoe is in place. " Takano said as he stood up.

"Thank you… " Ritsu replied, still blushing ten shades of red.

Takano grinned as he grabbed Ritsu's waist much to the brunette's surprise.

"Now that I found your shoe, you and I should get married and ride the horse carriage... " Takano said as he hugged Ritsu and ruffled his hair. "Then we can make love everyday in our castle - "

WHACK!

"What the fuck – " Takano grunted as he massaged his head and stared at Ritsu who was glowering at him. The brown haired man also managed to released himself from his perverted boss much to his boss' dismay.

"Stop thinking such things! Reality check here, Takano san! " Ritsu snapped.

" Oh, come on! It's not bad to dream about fairy tales once in awhile, besides I really felt like Prince Charming while slipping your shoe on your foot. "

"You're dreaming too much, Takano san. " Ritsu dismissed as he walked past him. "And don't mix innocent fairy tales with your perverted ideas, it's disgusting! "

Takano smirked as he followed his subordinate. He may deny it all he wants, but he can see that _his_ Ritsu was affected by what he did, if he wasn't, he wouldn't be blushing ten shades of red.

When they reached the meeting room, Takano spoke.

"Oi, Onodera. "

"What? " Ritsu hissed as he turned to look at his boss.

To his surprise, Takano grabbed his chin and stole a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I wouldn't mind you having Cinderella moments… " Takano said as he smiled at Ritsu.

* * *

Just some short fluff…

Hope you like it!


End file.
